Amy's Forever Knight Fanfiction Recommendation of the Month
Amy's Forever Knight Fanfiction Recommendation of the Month (http://users.lmi.net/akr/fk/recommen/) is a feature of the Bright Knight website. Each month, Amy R. picks a previously published work of Forever Knight fan fiction to recommend to other fans. Stories are only listed by permission of their authors. Recommendations began in May 1999, and continued monthly to March 2012. Recommendations 1999 * May: "Peerless Pressure" by Susan M. Garrett, 1995 * June: "Color of the Night" by Valerie Meachum, 1995 * July: "Eyes of a Child" by James Kythe Walkswithwind, 1995 * August: "Sangria" by Bonnie Kate Pardoe, 1997 * September: "Caroline" by Sharon S. Scott, 1994 * October: "Our Puppets" by Susan Bennett, 1996 * November: "Heart Within The Beast" by Lisa McDavid, 1993 * December: "Eve of All Saints" by Mary Combs, 1997 2000 * January: "Revenge" by Elisabeth Hurst, 1995 * February: "But I Might . . ." by Kathy Whelton, 1998 * March: "Justice, Being Blind" by Susan M. Garrett, 1994 * April: "Something the Boy Said" by Leslie Grant-Smith, 1996 * May: "My Soul To Take" by Dianne T. DeSha, 1995 * June: "The Rekindling" by Erika Wilson, 1997 * July: "Remnants of a Life" by Nancy Kaminski, 2000 * August: "Serpent's Tooth" by Thomas, 1994 * September: "The Shadow Lengthens" by Cindy Ingram, 1999 * October: "More Fiercely Bright" by Jill Kirby, 1996 * November: "To a New Day" by Sandra Gray, 1995 * December: "Valley of Death" by Maria Wiberg, 2000 2001 * January: "Accidents" by Apache, 1995 * February: "Sadness, in a Minor Key" by Diane H., 2000 * March: "To the Victor Go" by James Kythe Walkswithwind, 1995 * April: "All That's Best of Dark and Bright" by Susan M. Garrett, 1993 * May: "The Tapestry" by Sarah Baker, 1996 * June: "Out of the Silence" by Dorothy Elggren, 2000 * July: "Buried Secrets" by Kathy Yello96, 2000 * August: "BloodThirst" by Russet McMillan, 1994 * September: "Ne-m'oubliez-pas" by M. E. Orive, 1995 * October: "The Battle of Hastings" by Celeste Hotaling-Lyons, 1995 * November: "Unto Dust" by Jill Kirby, 1995 * December: "Coin of the Realm" by Susan M. Garrett, 1993 2002 * January: "The Path" by Nancy Kaminski, 2001 * February: "Distant Thunder" by Apache, 1996 * March: "Candle in the Shadows of Time" by Mary Chamberlain, 2001 * April: "The Price of Silence" by Gisèle Marie Baxter, 1995 * May: "Icebreaking" by Valerie Meachum, 1993 * June: "Words and Meanings" by Bonnie Rutledge, 2001 * July: "My Soul to Keep" by Catherine Boone, 1995 * August: "Knight in Hell" by Susan M. Garrett, 1994 * September: "Lust for Blood" by Sandra Gray, 1994 * October: "Our Revels Now are Ended" by Perri Smith, 1995 * November: "Pity the Child" by Bonnie Rutledge, 2002 * December: "Last Call at the Sunset Grill" by Tim Phillips, 2002 2003 * January: "Just Passing Through" by Kathy Whelton, 1998 * February: "Here to Stay" by Eve D., 2002 * March: "Someplace Weird" by Lisa Prince, 1996 * April: "Just in Memory" by James Kythe Walkswithwind, 1995 * May: "Hell" by Megan Hull, 2002 * June: "False Heart" by Susan M. Garrett, 1994 * July: "Coming Across" by Lisa McDavid, 1993 * August: "Mad About You" by Elizabeth Ann Lewis, 1996 * September: "Fire or Fire" by S.W. Smith, 2003 * October: "Food for the Soul" by Jarvinia, 2002 * November: "Alone" by Amanda Berendt, 2003 * December: "Silver Bells" by Bonnie Kate Pardoe, 2000 2004 * January: "Paternal Order" by Susan M. Garrett, 1996 * February: "One Man's Freedom" by Catherine Boone, 1996 * March: "Christmastime in the City" by April French, 2003 * April: "Come Down in Time" by Jill Kirby, 1995 * May: "Grace" by Maureen Wynn, 1996 * June: "Checking In, Checking Out" by Nancy Kaminski, 2002 * July: "To Love That Well" by Eve D., 2002 * August: "Most Trunk Space in 30 Years" by James Kythe Walkswithwind, 1995 * September: "Somehow..." by Dorothy Elggren, 1997 * October: "Red Dreams" by Elisabeth Hurst, 1995 * November: "Why Should I Cry for You?" by Elizabeth Ann Lewis, 1997 * December: "The Subtle Forms of Control" by April French, 2003 2005 * January: "Honor the Heart" by Jill Kirby, 1995 * February: "And Memories, Like Diamonds, Shine" by Susan M. Garrett, 1994 * March: "A Special Offering" by Jarvinia, 2002 * April: "After the End" by LastScorpion2, 2004 * May: "Sense and Insensitivity" by Havoc the Cat, 1999 * June: "From Solitude..." by Amanda Berendt, 2004 * July: "Resolution" by Elizabeth Ann Lewis, 1997 * August: "Dream Vacation" by Cousin Mary Jenkins, 2005 * September: "A Zucchini By Any Other Name Would Taste as Bland" by Nancy Kaminski, 1997 * October: "Eternal Rest" by April French, 2003 * November: "Windows" by Tara O'Shea, 1995 * December: "Snowfall" by Dorothy Elggren, 1999 2006 * January: "Reckless Pantomime" by Eve D., 2001 * February: "My City of Ruins" by April French, 2004 * March: "The Nod" by Cousin Mary Jenkins, 2005 * April: "This River" by Mary Chamberlain, 2006 * May: "What He Deserves" by James Kythe Walkswithwind, 1995 * June: "Fortune's Wheel" by Mary Combs, 1999 * July: "Toujours, Jamais" by Megan Hull, 2003 * August: "The Lure of the Alternanthera, or Clocknapped!" by Nancy Kaminski, 2004 * September: "A Question of Conscience" by Kathy Whelton, 1999 * October: "You Sick, Sick Monkeys! A Letter from Tracy Vetter" by Cousin Mary Jenkins, 2004 * November: "Seduction of the Diligent" by Susan M. Garrett, 1996 * December: "By Any Other Name" by Chelseagirl, 1996 2007 * January: "When She Loved Me" by Megan Hull, 2003 * February: "The Art of Deception" by PJ1228, 2006 * March: "Fragile" by Elizabeth Ann Lewis, 1995 * April: "Coming Home" by Mary Combs, 1998 * May: "Awakening" by Cousin Lucilla, 2003 * June: "Remember" by Jill Kirby, 1995 * July: "Valentine Ghosts" by Ell Hase, 2006 * August: "Render Unto Caesar" by LastScorpion2, 2005 * September: "A Fight to the Finish" by Susan M. Garrett, 1995 * October: "Further to Fall" by Valerie Meachum, 1993 * November: "Three Spirits" by Perri Smith, 1995 * December: "The Charade AKA Lacroix and the Raven" by Elisabeth Hurst, 1995 2008 * January: "Carpe Noctem" by April French, 2003 * February: "Things Unsaid" by Abby Albrecht, 2007 * March: "Evidence" by Dorothy Elggren, 1998 * April: "To Each Hiss Own" by Lisa McDavid, 1994 * May: "Legacy" by Amanda Berendt, 2003 * June: "Keeping it Together" by Ell Hase, 2008 * July: "Traditions" by Susan M. Garrett, 1996 * August: "Encounter with Destiny" by P J, 2005 * September: "Spring Break, Slayer Style" by Valerie Meachum, 1998 * October: "Anno Mirabilis, Anno Horribilis" by Nancy Kaminski, 2006 * November: "Protect and Serve" by Christina Kamnikar, 1995 * December: "The Heart of the Holidays" by Jill Kirby, 1996 2009 * January: "Slippery" by Amilyn, 2003 * February: "The Night Was Dark, and She Was the Owner" by Elisabeth Hurst, 2008 * March: "Flowers in the Night" by Sharon S. Scott, 1993 * April: "If I Were You" by Perri Smith, 1998 * May: "Perchance to Dream: Ghost Song" by Abby82, 2009 * June: "Night in Hell" by Elizabeth Ann Lewis, 1996 * July: "Silent All These Years" by Valerie Meachum, 1992 * August: "Nocturnal Pleasure" by April French, 2003 * September: "Last Things" by Mary Combs, 1999 * October: "Lest We Forget" by Endaewen, 2004 * November: "Soaring" by Kristen Fife, 2005 * December: "Black Ice" by Mary Chamberlain, 2000 2010 * January: "Disclosures" by P J, 2008 * February: "Broken Promises" by Elisabeth Hurst, 1996 * March: "Mortal Ties" by Cindy Ingram, 2000 * April: "First Knight" by Nancy A. Taylor, 2000 * May: "Walk On By" by Susan M. Garrett, 1995 * June: "In the Beginning, James Created..." by James Kythe Walkswithwind, 1995 * July: "Begin Again" by kirbyfest, 2010 * August: "Physical Therapy" by Ophelia Paradise, 1995 * September: "Deadly Stakes" by Nancy Kaminski, 2000 * October: "Full Circle" by Amanda Berendt, 2005 * November: "Trust" by Dorothy Elggren, 1998 * December: "Little Altar Boy" by Christy Stillman, 2004 2011 * January: "No Requiem" by Jean Graham, 1999 * February: "Beyond the Grave" by LastScorpion, 1996 * March: "Where There's No Smoking" by Susan M. Garrett, 1994 * April: "July 22, 1916" by Valerie Meachum, 2010 * May: "A Strange Comfort" by Leela Cat, 2008 * June: "Happy Anniversary" by Christina Kamnikar, 1996 * July: "Brown Paper Packages" by Susan M. Garrett, 1995 * August: "Strays" by Amy L. Hull, 1997 * September: "Knighty-Knight, Nick" by Ann Larimer, 1996 * October: "Drowning" by Gryphonrhi, 2010 * November: "Could They Choose Between" by havocthecat, 2008 * December: "Darkness Shall Have No Dominion" by Debra Hicks, 1994 2012 * January: "Full of Grace" by lastscorpion, 2011 * February: "Lost and Found" by Susan M. Garrett, 1999 * March: "The Last Vampire" by Diane Echelbarger, 1995. External links * Amy's Forever Knight Fanfiction Recommendation of the Month Category:Fan non-fiction